


有什么想知道的吗？

by IcyWinter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 短暂失忆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyWinter/pseuds/IcyWinter
Summary: 可怜的Buck因为麻药的缘故短暂失忆，但他勇敢无畏地完成了平时不敢做的事情
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Kudos: 6





	有什么想知道的吗？

他睁眼时只看到雪白的天花板，雪白的床单，还有包着雪白纱布的手，当然后背不时传来的抽痛也让他怀疑自己是刚从谍影重重或者007片场出来，唯一值得惊喜的部分是有个男人坐在病床边上的椅子上睡着了，短短的寸头，五官英俊眉目流畅，能看出有部分拉丁美洲血统，忘了说，他们两个人的手正互相紧握着。

他忍不住吹了个口哨，在思索这到底是哪里来的男模，却发现自己头脑空空，身上各个关节都在互相挤压尖叫，就好像喝醉了之后被人一顿暴打从一楼拖到五楼最后被消防车来回碾压的那种感觉。

“巴克…？你还好吗？”男模被心率监控仪的“滴滴”声吵醒，声音还有点迷糊。

巴克，真的会有人叫这个傻名字吗。他暗自在心里想，很显然这应该是个昵称，倒是能很好地解释当下的处境，还有什么比昵称更能彰显两人的关系呢？

“当然，我很好，能动能起床，现在还有点饿。”巴克顺势把对方的手放到嘴边亲了口，“宝贝， 能说一下我们怎么是认识的吗？我现在什么都记不起来”

男模很浑身开始僵硬，他试图把手抽出来但又担心对方伤口，最后只能以两手交叠的变扭姿势摁响了传唤铃，在等护士过来的期间他犹犹豫豫地开口：“你什么都不记得了吗？”

巴克歪头，笑得甜甜蜜蜜：“我记得自己是个消防员，噢，也许我们能在消防车上打一炮？”

回复他的是被猛然甩开的手。

护士进门检查了各项仪器，又翻开巴克的眼皮仔细观察，最后宣布说：“巴克利先生没事，这只是麻药的药效还没过去，半个小时之后就好了。”

埃迪客气地把护士送走，这回他试图把那张挨着床的椅子拖远点，结果椅子脚摩擦地板发出尖锐的响声把他吓了一大跳，这也让气氛更加尴尬。

“所以，埃迪，我们是同事，酷啊，希望消防队不会拒绝办公室恋爱。”巴克用一只手费劲地把床的角度调高，试图让自己能躺得稍微舒适点。

埃迪看他一个人折腾了半天，叹口气走上前帮忙，说：“看来你以前的性格还挺让人头疼的。”

“蜜糖，你是吃醋了吗，像你这样的甜心在身边我怎么会看别人呢？”巴克仿佛被埃迪那双棕色的眼睛勾了魂，直勾勾地盯着他，老天，快看这个手臂线条还有收紧的腰线，大概是刚从奥林匹斯山上出逃的赫拉克勒斯。  
“上帝啊，我居然能有这么英俊的男朋友。我们结婚了吗？”

埃迪露出难受的表情，只是耳朵有些泛红，他把脸埋进手掌里，低头呻吟道：“鲍比居然能忍你两年。”

“我们结婚了吗，不会还没有吧，我难道真的能忍你天天在身边晃悠却这么久不你求婚吗？”巴克用自己唯一完好无损的左手去努力触碰对方的隔壁，见埃迪没有躲避，就更加得寸进尺地一路往上抚摸，温热的皮肤很好得抚慰了巴克因先前失血过多而略现冰冷的手指。

埃迪歪头看了眼自己的手机屏幕，似乎想到什么，于是一本正经地严肃道：“不，当然结了，两年前的事情，整个消防队包括你的姐姐都来参加了。”

巴克张嘴猛吸气，仿佛想尖叫，但又顾虑到这是医院，强行把已经冲到喉咙口的声音压下去，后果就是他被自己的口水呛到不停地咳嗽，继而带动刚缝合好的伤口，引发一系列连锁疼痛。

埃迪看见他扭曲的表情，忍不住笑起来，眼角泛出几条笑纹，把巴克又迷得神魂颠倒再一次傻笑起来。

埃迪小心地托住巴克的后脑勺，在他身后又塞了几个枕头，说：“所以这段时间就好好休息，也许下个月我们就有假期去度蜜月了。克里斯非常想你，他说下次亲子活动日就打算讲你这回的营救壮举。”

“我们还有个儿子？”巴克惊喜地张大嘴。

“确切来说是我的儿子，不过他会把和你的那张合照摆在柜子上，所以没差吧。”埃迪微笑解释。

“我是在天堂吗，”巴克兴奋地指手画脚，当然是“独臂”状态地指手画脚，鉴于当前这幅状况，显得非常滑稽，“有那种金发小天使吹着长笛，再弹奏竖琴，然后我们手牵手一起走入教堂，小克里斯跟在后面撒花瓣，甜心，这绝对比我幻想中的婚礼好一百倍。”  
埃迪真得很想放声大笑，但是不行，所有118分局的伙计都应该来看看这个被神奇麻药放倒的巴克牛仔，他掐了把自己的大腿肉好保持镇静，单手握拳掩盖着嘴角的笑意，故意说：“但是我刚刚在考虑离婚的事情。”

“为什么，我们难道不应该先分居，还要找什么心理咨询师吗？再看看有没有缓和的余地，缓缓吧，我现在还呆在病床上呢。”巴克忍不住哀求道，蓝绿色的眼珠在白炽灯的折射下竟然有那么点泪光显现，看上去可怜极了。

埃迪故作严肃道：“你，还躺在病床上，这就是问题所在，宝贝。”他换了个姿势，双手交叉揣在胸前，拼命回想平时阿西娜是怎么训人的，努力朝那个方向靠紧。

他继续说：“我们一起处理的第一个案子，记得吗？把一个快要爆炸的炮弹从那个倒霉蛋腿里取出来，你讲过要看好我的后背，结果前天我让你快跑，然和呢？一转头， 你人就消失了，要是鲍比没反应过来，你就会和那位被救的女士一起被炸成烟花，然后今天我们就会聚在一起给你开该死的追悼会。”

“但是，”巴克被吓得往后缩，但心里默默承认发火的埃迪更火辣了，他回应，“我想消防员就应该去努力救人吧。”

“只有自己活着才能救更多的人，巴克。”埃迪叹口气，他想到了当年在阿富汗因为坠机身亡的队友，还有留下的遗孀和三个女儿，“我上过战场，不想再送回一具盖着国旗的棺材。”

他挨上前，失去了先前调笑的心思，只是认真地看着巴克。

巴克当时被捞出来时，将受害者牢牢护在怀中，自己的护目镜都碎了大半截，更不要提那些烧伤、烫伤，最严重的是他右小腿的穿刺伤，谢天谢地这会可没被重物再压个粉碎性骨折，埃迪坐在急诊室外面是稍许乐观得想。

“我保证，好吗？你看着我的后背，我看着你的后背，我们还有儿子要养呢。”巴克伸出手，摆出拉钩的姿势，他神色飞扬，整张脸煜煜生辉，鼻尖仍有到浅粉色的划伤，正处于缓慢愈合阶段。

埃迪笑起来：“你也只有十岁吗？”

“快点嘛！”

他们两人的小指勾在一起，略微带着薄茧的指腹来回摩擦，巴克盯着那一小片肌肤，舔唇问道：“所以你哭了吗？”

“什么？”

“我在手术室的时候你哭了吗？拜托拜托，你一定要说是。”  
埃迪瞪他：“当然没有，我巴不得你能再断一条腿，否则永远记不住教训。”

巴克嘟囔道：“所以你确实哭了，而且，”他抬起头，一字一句说道：“我只要记住我爱你就够了。 ”

“噢，哇——”埃迪被这记直球打得措手不及，他侧头忍不住笑起来，逐渐失控，笑得上气不接下气，最后哈哈大笑。

巴克也笑了起来，他费劲地拉住对方的肩膀，只觉得那正常的体温对自己而言稍显灼人，血液顺着血管一路越过心房与心室，在大脑迸发出火焰，他盯着埃迪许久，久到对方开始困惑，才终于歪歪斜斜凑上去，在他嘴上落下一个亲吻，又继续吮吸下唇。

埃迪身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，反射性想抽身离去，又忧心触碰到伤口，结果被脖子上的那只手愈加扣紧，巴克的呼吸喷吐在他脸上，鼻头和嘴唇也都没落下。他的身体，高大结实，比埃迪整整大了一个尺寸，但这个吻，轻柔得像风，缠绵得也像风。这就像是一首长长的情诗终于写上了句号，又是一首华丽的咏叹调最终在结尾画上了玫瑰色的休止符——但这只一个亲吻。

过了很久，也许是三十秒，也许是三分钟，巴克放开了他好让两个人有充分喘息吸收氧气的机会，他们的额头抵在一起。  
巴克压低了声音：“我听到了你的心跳...非常快。”这使他语调带点沙哑，简直该死的性感。

“多谢提醒，巴克，希望你和我的一样快。”埃迪捏紧了床单，他其实不知道自己该说些什么，这一切刚开始都只是场玩笑，亨他们了解麻醉药效，非常迫切地想知道在巴克身上会发生什么，于是他顺着对方的话说，承认了他们是伴侣，但现在，事情显然往失控的地方一路狂奔。

“抱歉，埃迪，是不是我...”

“别道歉。”他抬起手擦掉还没从眼睛里跑出来的液体，主动地让巴克的手环住自己的腰，两个人的嘴唇互相品尝、试探，直到埃迪忍不住发出断断续续的呻吟。

巴克第三次把嘴唇贴上来时落在他的额头，再是眼睛，然后是脸颊、耳朵、下巴，最终紧紧抱着他，把脸埋在他的脖颈处。  
埃迪叹息，尽量避开伤口得回抱回去，他想念有活力的巴克，非常想，在第一个吻发生的时候，他才明白自己想要的究竟是什么。  
巴克稍微把两人分开，他从病床边上的抽屉里摸索出什么东西，轻声道：“我们其实还没结婚吧。”

语气肯定，不等埃迪回答，他又说道：“这是做手术时他们给我取下来的。”那是一条素色项链，吊坠则是两枚戒指。

埃迪心砰砰跳起来。

“一个是我的尺寸，”巴克把戒指拿下来，一个套在了自己的无名指上，“拜托，如果你套不上另外一枚，我马上就会申请注射氰化钾。”

鉴于他现在只有一只手能动，如果不是恰好从杂技团出来，应该是不能单手完成“托住手再把戒指套上去”这个求婚流程。  
埃迪看不下去这个笨拙的动作，主动把自己的手往前凑，戒指顺顺利利地卡在无名指根部。

埃迪和巴克都明白，他们之间不需要多说什么。

“埃迪...”  
“怎么了？”  
“我觉得有点晕乎乎的...”巴克露出一个傻笑，眼皮控制不住地往下垂，“我们同居了吗？”  
埃迪凑上去亲了下脸颊，替他掖好被子，抽走枕头，再把床放平：“等你出院，就可以搬家了。”  
巴克“嗯”了一声，仍然看着埃迪，眨眼间隔一次比一次长，五分钟后，他睡着了。

“我竟然在病房里就这么草率地求婚了？我甚至没有说出‘和我结婚吧’这几个字！还有那些求婚小视频，老天，我原本打算让克里斯拿捧花打头阵的！”第二天清醒过来的巴克对赶来看望他的队友一顿抱怨。

“所以这就是你和他的小秘密？怪不得你们打游戏的时候一直在讲悄悄话。”

亨拿到了病房摄像头的记录，和大家一起观赏着昨天精彩的“麻药表演”。奇米时不时发出起哄声，就连麦迪也拿揶揄的眼神看着自己弟弟。

麦迪眨了下眼睛：“没关系，在婚礼上你们可以好好发挥，还可以去德克萨斯州再办一场。”

“别。”埃迪拿了个枕头把自己帅气的脸蛋埋了进去，试图逃避。他没想到亨竟然神通广大到能拿走监控视频，很显然，阿西娜没少为她的好闺蜜出力。

“我觉得巴克还需要在医院多躺一个月。”他试图垂死挣扎。

亨和奇米一起站起来，打破了埃迪的幻想，他们齐声说：“不！”  
亨兴致勃勃地建议婚礼上可以开进两辆消防车来洒水制造彩虹，老奇则是说自己可以找Mr.May和Mr.June现场表演一段魔力麦克秀，阿西娜则提早预订了其中一个花童的位置。

巴克和埃迪在吵闹的背景声中无奈对视，一同笑起来，下一秒，他们俩的嘴唇就挨在了一块。


End file.
